Class details
Classes Even though your race is determined first, your class is going to play the larger role in your development as a player. (Race gives you penalties and bonuses, but does not tell you which spells and skills you cannot use.) The eleven classes on Solar Eclipse can be broken into three broad categories: melee, hybrid, and spellcaster. Melee classes are able to use up to fifth attack if they have it, but cast spells at only 75% of their level. Hybrid classes are able to use up to fourth attack if they have it, but cast spells at only 87% of their level. Spellcaster classes are able to use only up to third attack if they have it, but cast spells at their full level. The Melee Classes are: Warrior, Thief, Ranger, Monk. The Hybrid Classes are: Paladin, Bladesinger. The Spellcaster Classes are: Bard, Mage, Templar, Necromancer, Warlock As the number of attacks will not have any bearing on your first mort as it is only going to be available to those who actually can use it, that is not a consideration. There are several other matters to take into account though: 1. Stats: More than anything you want to have as much wisdom as possible during your first mort. If you truly take this principle to heart, it means picking a class like Templar, Paladin, Necromancer, Warlock, or Bard. Help prime can give you a good idea about which classes boost which stats and can help you plan your first and later remorts. 2. Skills: This is really a catchall category. You will be experiencing many different aspects of Solar Eclipse during your first mort. Is your class a good one for questing and mining? How does your class stack up when it's time to level? We will address these issues further later. 3. Your overall plan for your character: Even if you plan on going to R11 and picking up every class on the way, it is still important to plan out what you plan to do with this and future remorts. If you plan on going only spellcaster classes after your first mort, perhaps warrior is not the best option as your fourth and fifth attack skills will be useless. Some classes combine together very well to create powerful results. As the morts where your casting level is lowered can be more painful, some people prefer to get those out of the way earlier. All these factors should be considered. Let us now turn to a rough analysis of the relative power of the classes. We can ignore things like usefulness in PVP for now since that is optional. We are now delving into the realm of opinion, so take all of this advice with a healthy grain of salt. First, let us group the classes into groups reflecting their relative usefulness. 1. Prime Rib: Bard, Templar, Necromancer, Warlock 2. Roast Beef: Mage, Paladin, Warrior, Monk 3. Day-Old Leftovers: Bladesinger, Thief, Ranger First let us dispense with the Leftovers. Each of these classes have useful and interesting skills. They all have nice promotion classes, particularly Blademaster. However, all of them are much better in a support role, as a class that you remort into in a later remort. Their skills just do not cut it by themselves compared with the other classes. Thief: Circle is very nice, but apart from that and some defensive passives, you won't find yourself using many of the unique Thief skills very often. I would rate Thief in every aspect as the worst class available on Solar Eclipse. The promotion adds some flavor, but not much else beyond that. If you want all the classes, take it eventually, but if you are planning on skipping one or two, this is one to consider bypassing. Bladesinger: Bladesinger has arguably some of the best promotion skills available. The ability to cast your sword buffs any time turns bladebeam into a top of the line damage skill. But the promotion is very difficult for a solo first remort to do by themselves and the base class has little to recommend it compared with the other available classes. On the other hand, bladesinger is a top notch support class and adds enough unique skills that it is not one I would bypass in a later mort. Ranger: The Ranger promotion is great...for a high remort. One of the best abilities of a Trainer, selecting capture fights, is only relevant if he can actually beat the boss he chooses. A first remort ranger is going to have a rough time with most capture bosses unfortunately and the base class has very few great skills to help you get through that first mort. Ranger does have one of the best limit breaks in the game, Journey's End, as well as a great zero lag skill, beast call to recommend it for future remorts. Not one for the first though. Next, let's discuss the Roast Beef classes. These all have more oomph than the Leftovers, but still find something lacking when compared with the top of the line classes. Mage: This is my personal favorite class, and although I haven't had a chance to promote a mage yet, it also seems to have an extremely nice promotion available. My opinion is that mage is the absolute best class to finish on based on the promotion described in the help files. There are so many good spells and skills available for this class, but I will list just two that make Mage a must have: renewal and quick. Paladin: With Prayered weapons and unicorn point you will be outdamaging most classes for more than the first 100 levels.Combined with the great defensive buffs and healing, Paladin is a strong choice for a first mort. Warrior: The top notch melee damaging class. Anger beast is an amazing buff and aim is an unbelievably good skill that you will use constantly in every mort and counterattack is the best defensive passive available. The promotion is average and you lose the fourth and fifth attacks later during mage morts so I have to knock warrior down a few pegs because of that. Monk: Burning hands is simply amazing. It increases your pet's damage (and yours if you use hand to hand) significantly and offers a chance to fire blind. The level 200 combo, blood storm, is a great boss killer. Analyze living is one of the most underrated but useful skills available (although it takes a quest to obtain). The only reason it isn't in the top tier is because of the 75% casting level. Finally, let's get to the cream of the crop. I'm going to attempt to rank these in reverse order as overall classes but you can't go wrong with any of these: 4. Warlock: Warlocks gain access to some incredibly useful skills and spells. Full power, equalize, embody, gem dust, encyclop to name the big ones. I have them this low on the totem pole because they are relatively expensive to level if you want to use their full arsenal of spells. They also do not have (as of this writing) a promotion class and this fact also hurts them. 3. Necromancer: Soul infest is the single best mob killing tool in the game. The only drawback is that soul infest is not available until level 160. But if 11 level 160 remort ones had a race to see who could hit 201 first, my money would be on the necromancer every day of the week. Undead Horde is an amazing limit break, and lichdome has its uses. Promote this class to get the best of out them (twice the Death Knights with Undead Horde and a 50% increase in the amount of soul slots). 2. Templar: Heal spells, Sun Ray, and Guardian Angel. It really is that simple. With potions having lag on them, there is basically no reason not to go with spells for healing whenever possible. Combine that with the most efficient damage spell available and a top limit break that becomes available at level 100 and we nearly have a winner. The drawback here is that obtaining sun ray requires a difficult quest and you may have difficulty completing it by yourself. 1. Bard: Unfortunately, the sheer utility of the bard class is not even remotely matched by anyone else. Lullaby, Aria, Lacrimae, and Nostalgy all would easily make my top 10 list of skills available on Solar Eclipse. The two big drawbacks are that charmed mobs apparently suck a large amount of experience from the group now and the instrument required to play nostalgy is only obtainable with help from a mage. Taking into consideration all the factors mentioned earlier though, my top choice for a first remort would be a giant magi templar. The very high base wisdom and max of 100 during your first mort is critical. The ability to work without healing potions is a huge money saver. However, don't let yourself get cornered into picking what one person thinks is optimal. Play what you like and get to know the mud. You will never be losing much compared to anyone else no matter which class you pick. Category:Classes